Newest News
Heart Gold and Soul Silver WiFi Event 4/1-5/5 by Keke Le Cat on Saturday, April 3, 2010 @ 10:32 AM EDT Comments (24) The first WiFi event in Pokemon Heart Gold and Soul Silver allows you a new zone to walk through on your PokeWalker pedometer. You can stroll through Yellow Forest filled with Pikachu. "Many PIKACHU live in harmony in this forest. Walk through here frequently, and try to find one!" The Pikachus found here are holding berries and range in level from 10-15. Apparently the level 15 pikachus have the attacks Fly, Thunder, Growl and Tail Whip. Level 14 know Surf. There are also items you can get, such as: Light Bell ThunderStone Miracle Seed Big Root Aspear Berry Rawst Berry Pecha Berry Chesto Berry Cherri Berry Big Mushroom You can download the event at Toys R Us locations in the US and Europe. Choose wisely, for you can only receive 3 mystery gifts per game. The next WiFi event is the 10th Anniversary Mew, and the release dates have yet to be announced. After that, the third event gives you the item Enigma Stone which allows you access to Latias and Latios when you take the item to Pewter City Museum.Warner Bros. to make Pokemon movie after obtaining all copyrightsby Solly on Thursday, April 1, 2010 @ 04:39 PM EDT Comments (23)In a stunning exchange of money for copyrights yesterday, Gamefreak, the Pokemon Company, Nintendo, and 4Kids entertainment sold all Pokemon copyrights to entertainment giant Warnerbros Inc. The exchange has been ground-breaking in Japan, and hundreds of protesters gathered outside the Gamefreak building as the final document was signed. Police were sent in to break up the crowd, and Barry M. Meyer, chairman of Warner Bros, stepped out of the building. He was met with boos as he walked to his limousine, but soon found peace in the airport. "The first thing we are planning to do is stop making the games," said Meyer, "There is not enough profits in their productions. Instead, we're going to start making a real, live Pokemon movie. I have just gotten a call from our studios now that our developers have already begun creating the 'real life Pokemon.'" Many Pokemon players around the world are not happy about this. A demonstration outside of Warner Bros. headquarters this morning amassed approximately 1000 individuals from around L.A. and area. "It's not fair to the gamers," said Will Hayder, a demonstration leader, "I mean, wasn't Nintendo already producing another generation Pokemon? This is very sudden." TIM, a host of popular Japanese TV show Pokemon Sunday, was also stunned at the exchange, "I have heard behind-the-scene talks about this kind of thing, but I never expected it to happen. We are going to have to cancel the show." Warner Bros. has already begun production of the movie, with a production time estimate of 2-3 years. "The CGI will be amazing," assures Meyers, "This will definitely be like Avatar." Above: A concept sketch of what popular pokemon Bulbasaur will look like in the movie. It was released to fans by Warner Bros to decrease protests. From: Pokedream.com